Cult of the Crow
= Cult of the Crow = The Cult of the Crow are a large organization in the East, comprising a sizable spy network and tens of thousands of secret worshipers. Serving the Hundred Faced Crow, they gather knowledge and information, relayed to their master through nightly prayer. In more distant realms of Creation, true believers of the cult act through proxies, paying the uninitiated for knowledge and passing it on as normal. Those who prove their usefulness are eventually elevated to membership within the Cult, having their wishes granted by their devoted but fickle master. The Cult spans the entire East, though it does little to influence the world. Members pay homage to other Gods and beings, passing as regular members of their respective societies. It is only through their nightly prayer that they distinguish themselves from their fellows, though some of their members bear mutations to resemble their avian lord. Cult of the Crow The Cult represents the socio-cultural movement the Crow commands at its core, with tens of thousands of faithful living in the diverse lands of the East. The Cult's sole mandate is to quietly spread the worship of their master to those who would be of use, often using wishes granted by proxy to ensure steady growth of the flock. There is no driving morality to the Crow's minions, only a belief in personal privacy and propriety. When recruiting, they often select from low-ranking sages and thaumaturge, shy underachievers and those who are unlikely to seek recognition for their actions. As powerful as their master and his allies are, the Cult simply cannot afford to make an enemy of the Wyld Hunt. Motivation *Spread the worship of the Yozis and their shadowy prince, the Hundred Faced Crow. Intimacies *Crow (Uneering Devotion) *Knowledge (Devotion) *Secrecy (Adherence) *Nightly Prayer (Obligation) *Crow's Coven (Wary Respect) Assets Special Assets *Communications Network (via Cecelyne Charms) Current Leadership Actions *Grow Asset (Reach): Difficulty 5, Cummulative Difficulty: 12. Pool: (Socialize + Manipulation) Expansion into new parts of Creation will become necessary if the Coven is required to operate in other cardinal directions. With limited access to the Blessed Isle and widespread infiltration in the East, the spy network will have to draw in new recruits and induct them into proper worship of the Crow so that they may properly serve their lord. **Comitted Capital: 5 *Shift Policy (New Subsidiary): Difficulty 4, Cummulative Difficulty: 13. Pool: (Bureaucracy + Intelligence) The Cult has always depended on its leader to personally carry out assassinations as needed, but his time is increasingly spent in meditation and labors of greater scope than killing mere priests and vagrants of the apostate Sun. As such, the Cult has begun gathering supernatural resources and mundane talent to produce an order of supremely skilled assassins. **Comitted Capital: 4 Subsidiaries * Eyes of the Crow (Spies) * The Raven's Nest (Followers) Eyes of the Crow The Eyes of the Crow represent the entirety of the spy network attached to the Cult of the Crow, made up of members of all walks of life. They are made up of dregs, soldiers, sages and all other members of society. Membership in the Eyes does not ensure membership in the Cult, though the Cult draws almost exclusively from reliable members of the spy network. Motivation *Gather knowledge for the Cult of the Crow. Intimacies *Crow (Secretive Devotion) *Rumors (Curiosity) *Secrecy (Adherence) *Nightly Prayer (Obligation) Special Assets *Communications Network (via Cecelyne Charms) Current Leadership Actions *Grow Asset (Reach): Difficulty 5, Cummulative Difficulty: 16. Pool: (Socialize + Manipulation) Expansion into new parts of Creation will become necessary if the Coven is required to operate in other cardinal directions. With limited access to the Blessed Isle and widespread infiltration in the East, the spy network will have to draw in new recruits and induct them into proper worship of the Crow so that they may properly serve their lord. **Comitted Capital: 5 *Grow Asset (Competence): Difficulty 5, Cummulative Difficulty: 16. Pool: (Socialize + Manipulation) The Eyes are excellent rumor-mongers and occasionally pick up useful snippets of information, but their abilities are otherwise limited. They depend on their master to perform executions and cannot deploy infiltrators into more powerful organizations such as the Immaculate Order. Acquiring more talented spies and training existing members is tantamount to the continue growth of the network. **Comitted Capital: 5 The Raven's Nest The Raven's Nest are the elite forces of Crow's homeguard, comprising soldiers, mortal, thaumaturges and war engineers who keep to the Kiln-Fort of Alabaster, a Fire-aspected fortress manse situated in the East. All members of the Raven's Nest are augmented to the pinnacle of human ability by their master's charms, though they do not have much in the way of supernatural might. In their devotion, many bear the avian markings of their master, which also allows them to harass attacking forces from the air with great ease. The fortress from which they operate is a great fortress sitting on the caldera of a volcano, defended by great gouts of fire, with very few venues of safe approach from the ground. Motivation *Protect and nuture the interests of the Crow in the East. Intimacies *Crow (Unwavering Devotion) *Martial Prowess (Devotion) *Artistry (Devotion) *Secrecy (Adherence) *Nightly Prayer (Obligation) Special Assets *Kiln-Fort of Alabaster (Fortress) *Rattan Field (Training Ground) *Communications Network (via Cecelyne Charms) Current Leadership Actions *Shift Policy (New Subsidiary): Difficulty 4, Cummulative Difficulty: 13. Pool: (Bureaucracy + Intelligence) The Nest, being among Crow's most talented servants, comprise the bulk of recruitment for any prospective assassination teams. They are currently contributing resources and manpower to the Cult in their recruitment operations, and provide Crow with a template upon which to base further projects. **Committed Capital: 4 Category:Exalted: The Green Knights